Call in the Children: Avengers
by Annaliese95
Summary: The Avengers are visited by four mysterious children, they are powerful and angry. Thor cannot believe his eyes, they go by many names, Jormungandr or Hiccup Haddock, Fenrir or Jack Frost, Hel or Rapunzel, Sleipnir or Merida...they have come to find their father and help destroy the evil Thanos who had tormented their father. Will the Avengers join the big four or imprison them?
1. Chapter 1

Fenrir is Jack Frost—he can turn into a wolf, he has a staff of winters

Jormungand is Hiccup—he can turn into a dragon

Hel is Rapunzel—her enchanting healing song can raise the dead or kill

Sleipnir is Merida—she can turn into a horse or a bear and she is an expert markswoman

Loki—is their dad, in Merida's case he is her mother. He raised Rapunzel in his own stomach as well through a spell misfired. Jack Frost was born from pure creation magic as well as Hiccup. Loki spent time brushing Rapunzel's long beautiful hair as she sang the enchantment Loki used to sing to her to lull her to sleep on stormy nights. He often sung with Merida to help her sleep too, they had a Norse /Scottish song they sang and Rapunzel hummed along as she sat beside her shivering sister. Hiccup was a quiet boy but brilliant. Loki often read to him simply out of comfort and sincerity. Hiccup had learned how to read at a very early age and Loki only encouraged his tinkering abilities and added the infusion of alchemy and other magic properties and Hiccup was in bliss. Jack was almost a shadow of his personality; he loved a good trick and was very clever and comforting. He managed to master the ice spells first and therefore wrote in his journal about an Ice Staff of Winters for Jack. Odin banished his children before anymore affection could transfer. He sent Rapunzel with the elves away in a tower refraining her from using her powers knowing she could ferry the dead. Jack was forced to invisibility on Midgard to assist with the balance of seasons and peace. Hiccup was forced to smith in the mines of the Dwarf planets. Merida was almost used as Odin's steed until she escaped to the fields of Elven lore and lurks in the forest honing her archery, spells and self-transfiguration abilities.

* * *

that was a little info for those who are intrigued/confused about what my AU is based around.

* * *

ASGARD HAS BEEN GRAVELY DISTURBED EVER SINCE LOKI WAS TAKEN FROM HIS CELL, IT WAS CLEAR HE DID NOT GO WILLINGLY AS THE BLOOD STAINS OF THE GOD OF MISCHEIF LITTERED HALLS AND SCREAMED OF POWER OF ANCIENT TITAN. MANY BELIEVE IT IS THANOS AND THIS HAS LIFTIED THE CURSE OF BANISHMENT ON LOKI'S CHILDREN WHO HAVE VENTURED TO EARTH IN SEARCH OF EXPLINATIONS. AT THE AVENGERS TOWER...

* * *

I own nothing you recognize :)

* * *

"What do you mean wormhole?" Clint gulped.

Tony coughed on his coffee and spat it out, "You've got to be shitting me."

"I mean a mother fucking wormhole just opened and the signature is very powerful, I need you to get there and secure the location before they actually manifest onto our planet and potentially enslave us like before." Nick Fury growled.

"Perfect time to try out Mark 78, eh Jarvis?"

"78?" Steve arched an eyebrow.

Tony scoffed, "Don't sound so surprised, the relays of the previous fifty suits have been really inconsistent in power distribution and the newer breakthrough, which is undisclosed just for Fury's sake..."

"JUST GO!" Fury ordered.

Bruce sighed, "Has anyone seen the USB labelled S.L 45 Gamma?"

"S.L?" Steve frowned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Sample List; for the love of God Steve if you don't get it, Google it." He tossed over a black USB on the table to Bruce who nodded a thanks and ducked back into the lab Tony and arranged for him in Stark Tower.

Within five minutes Clint, Natasha, Tony and Steve were at the site and the energy hummed with power. It was a grey smoke that flashed pink, blue, green and red at whirling speeds before whisking away into figures.

"They're kids." Tony frowned.

There were four. Two girls and two boys. Around the ages of 15 to 18. One girl was red haired, with wild curls and turquoise/green eyes. The bridge of her nose had small dotted freckles on her pale skin and she wore a dark blue dress cut at the knees with silver armour attaching at the waist, shoulders and legs. One hand and forearm was wearing a silver armoured glove that held back the string of a elaborately created bow that shone like Jade. A black gleaming arrow at the ready. The other girl had braided long blonde hair and green emerald eyes. She stood in a defensive position with her hands raised like a magician or sorcerer. There was the brown haired boy with green eyes like the blonde. He had dark green and brown armour on with carvings and imprints of dragon heads and bodies, it defiantly resembled Norse. The last was a white haired boy with piercing blue eyes, like the red haired girl's turquoise was the combination of that bright blue and green mixed. Yes they were all siblings. That white haired boy had a blue tunic and brown pants with a brown staff like a Sheppard's crook in hand.

"Detain them and bring them back to the Helicarrier, we have no idea what they are capable of." Fury stated.

Natasha was the first to roll forward and release a tangle net.

Within seconds the white haired boy had spun his staff and the net froze solid before it could drape over them. They sprung into action.

Hawkeye fired a tranquilizer arrow at the blonde and to his amazement and surprise the red haired girl had fired an arrow that collided with his and rendered it useless. The blonde dodged as Steve rolled around to flank them. The blonde let out a chant and a golden wave threw Steve back.

"Muzzle on the blonde, cuff the white haired boy and the red haired girl-"

Hiccup began to change, his skin became scales as his body and bones shifted forms into a black and green eyed dragon with a long tail and fierce wings. It let out a roar and flung its tail at Tony who refused to fight the children.

"Sedate the shape shifter!" Fury ordered.

Hawkeye sent a fury of arrows at the dragon all with tranquilizing effects. Just as the red head was about to block them and counter with her own arrows, Natasha dove around her. The red head was hit on the shoulder as her electronic pulse sent the girl unconscious.

Clint moved behind the blonde as Steve continued to distract her, before she could turn around Clint clasped the muzzle onto her face, it was a version of the one that was used on Loki to stop him from whispering magic spells in captivity. The blonde whipped around to attack him with a small black dagger and Steve rolled forward and came up to place restraints on her wrists.

The dragon went down after ten arrows of sedatives and slowly transformed back into the boy still unconscious. The white haired boy was desperate now. The red haired girl was sedated and hand-cuffed behind her back as Clint raised his bow aimed for the boy. The boy shot a flurry of spells at them, one refracted off of Captain America's shield and blew back the boy who fell on his back with his staff just out of reach.

Natasha grabbed it but a sickening snap, it was the staff but it sounded like bone even if it was made of wood.

The white haired boy was on his feet when the snap echoed through and he jolted in pain as his jaw opened for him to try to breathe in. He fell on one knee and before he could push the hand away that cuffed his wrists his eyes slid into the back of his head.

* * *

Tony was back at his tower downing a glass of whiskey when the Avengers returned from transporting the kids onto the Helicarrier.

"What the hell Stark?!" Natasha yelled.

Pepper looked up in surprise but Tony was ready for such abrasive truths. "You have something to say to me?"

Natasha laughed, "Yes I do, what was that? Just standing there and then leaving before we even had them in custody?"

"They are kids." Tony replied firmly.

"Oh so a misfit group of kids that attacked us is too dirty a deed for you." Natasha fumed. Clint and Steve were fixing their gear on the couch but looked over.

"Oh that's nice, you think that you have some say to judge me." Tony shot back.

"They are hostiles, you did nothing. You're so unpredictable, you're a liability." Natasha shrugged, the anger still clear in her eyes.

"Oh and so you're much better being an obedient mindless soldier?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"I am not risking the teams lives." Natasha snapped.

"We attacked first, they had a right to defend themselves, and in case you haven't noticed I have reservations about attacking people who are assumed as threats." Tony was standing now.

Natasha scowled. "Says the man who sold millions of-"

"Spare me the lecture princess, if anything your score of blood is equal to mine if not greater. You don't get to coach me on my morals, mercenary." Tony interrupted with a clenched jaw.

Clint grabbed Natasha's arm, "Drop it."

Natasha glared at Tony, "Guess I forgot your some saint now."

The reference was mild but dangerously clear. A few months after the New York incident Tony failed to defend an S.H.I.E.L.D outpost and instead chose to save a pile of civilians trapped under the wreckage. While Victor Van Doom was able to destroy the outpost and the workers inside. Saint was the title on the papers for a week straight until S.H.I.E.L.D demanded suit designs and a few coding upgrades in recompense for Stark's sacrifice and the billionaire refused and blackmailed the cooperation by revealing it to the press.

This time Steve stepped in between them. He never wanted to fight his own team members but that call Stark made as a 'saint' was necessary and he was right behind Stark. He even resented Fury for going behind Stark's back and demanding equipment as if it was Tony's fault that Dr. Doom attacked.

Clint managed to pull Natasha away. Even the archer had moments where he sided with Tony, Bruce and Steve but he was an agent first and he wouldn't let Natasha push Tony away from the team. With the bantering constantly they would be Stark's enemy within the week if he didn't try to do something.

Pepper rested a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder before leaving to attend to business papers.

Bruce took this time to walk past Tony and grab himself a mug. "Any reason why Fury would want me over at S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Tony shrugged, "About four kids appeared from a portal and were taken into custody. He probably wants you to scan them for racial information."

Bruce frowned, "Kids?"

"Yep...they look at least 14..."

"Thor's still in Asgard isn't he?"

Tony nodded, "Strange that its been months without a single text from the guy."

Bruce chuckled, "I don't think cell coverage gets that far out."

Tony shrugged, "A skype wouldn't hurt either."

"He'll be back soon, hopefully it will help sort out this mess."

"Until then Fury is going to bring the mallet down on some kids."

"Were they powerful?"

Tony nodded, "Of course, one could shape shift even, another made Clint's archery look like an infant's."

Bruce rubbed his eyes, "Then maybe it's crucial we both try to make sure they understand what type of person Fury is...he'd bring the wrath of some kids down on us all just by bad impression."

Tony grinned, "He has a habit of that."

"Come, you can be my research assistant." Bruce joked.

The two smiled to try to ease the tension of stepping into S.H.I.E.L.D's base. They took no short cuts but weren't eager to get there. They wanted the children to be safe, not treated like criminals...just kept under watch. They knew that they wouldn't be able to count much for Clint or Natasha...they were apart of S.H.I.E.L.D and to disobey any orders had different implications than if they were to. Also, Fury expected Bruce and Tony to share a reluctance to order, they acted on their own agendas and by their own moral code, Fury could sneer all he wanted but it wouldn't change that.

* * *

"Where are they?" The white haired boy yelled.

No response.

* * *

"Tell me!" The red head cried angrily.

* * *

The brown haired boy barely could open his eyes with all of the sedatives preventing him. He tried taking in his surroundings but nothing was absorbed before he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The blonde haired girl still managed to yell out with her muzzle on, she was fierce and glowered at anyone who neared her.

Fury sighed, they were all very strong willed...and Tony was right, they were only kids. He needed them to calm down, he needed to interview them and find out their purposes for coming to Earth. Honestly there weren't a lot of friendly beings out there, and even less came to their planet since the invasion. It didn't help that Thor had been out of contact for months; Asgard was silent for the time being.

He glanced over at Bruce and Tony who walked onto the deck of the base chatting casually with each other.

"Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner...I trust you will help us, not just for their sake but for the world."

Tony rolled his eyes, "That's pretty heavy Nicky, tone it down a notch. Let me ask em some things and I bet you in a few hours this will be a funny misunderstanding."

Nick frowned, "Why would you conduct the interviews when Agent Romanov is more than adept at interrogation?"

Bruce shrugged, "That's just it, these are kids, this isn't an interrogation. They'll sense Natasha's cold perception and Tony has pretty good people skills."

Nick arched an eyebrow, "You're suggesting Stark is good with kids?"

Tony chuckled, "Despite what most people say I've been pretty good with them."

Nick sighed deeply and turned to face the large open sea. "If you make things worse..."

"I won't.' Tony confirmed.

"Fine."

* * *

so i want to know if you care at all about this story, as you can tell I have cut this off half way, I have more written but I won't post if you guys don't like it. Thor will be in this story soon, Steve and the others will face the children and some will bond with them more than others, Clint and Merida, Rapunzel and Natasha. For the sake of Rapunzel being like Hel I made her a big more vicious but don't worry I won't rid her of her cute and innocent demeanour completely


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

I don't own anything you recognize: here's what I was excited to show those of you who want more of this story :)

* * *

Merida was seated in a dark room, her hands bound to whatever she was sitting on she growled at whoever was tightening her ankles to the feet of her chair.

The lights flicked on as soon as the footsteps faded. She was in a very pale room with glass, someone was outside arguing for them to open the door but with the glass it was mumbled.

The door released the air pressure and opened slowly.

"Finally, come on guys loosen up. I'll be fine, she's not diseased for god's sake." The man rolled his eyes.

He walked into the room with an odd step, he seemed comfortable being around her despite her current 'prisoner' label.

She stared him down with her turquoise eyes and he seemed to smile slightly, it was sincere not mocking. "Do you mind?" He gestured to the stool set on the other side of the room.

Merida made no move, not even a blink.

The man shrugged. "So it's the quiet game eh? I never really liked it as a kid."

Merida huffed, "I'm not a kid."

"Fine, adolescent." The man sighed. "Would you like to know who I am? Or do you really care? Are you in those moody teen years, because if you are let me know and I won't pry."

Merida narrowed her eyes, "I'm a lot older than you."

"I'm Tony Stark." The man greeted. "Is that a Scottish accent? Strange...I thought you were from a different planet."

"It's not an accent, it's my voice." Merida snapped.

Tony held up his hands, "Just curious." He leaned forward casually, "Are you going to introduce yourself?"

"I wasn't aware I needed to." She smirked.

Tony nodded slightly, "You don't but I would rather call you by your name than by curly cue...or red head girl."

Merida seemed amused by this and finally relaxed a bit. "I'm known as Merida."

"Nice name." Tony commented. "You're a real good shot with that bow."

"I know." Merida replied shortly.

"Clint's got a thing for bows and arrows too I'm sure you noticed... You might be able to give that guy some pointers judging on your accuracy. Half his age and serving him at his own weapon on choice." Tony chuckled to himself.

"I AM MUCH OLDER THAN ALL YE HUMANS!" Merida shouted.

Tony frowned slightly. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to shout?"

Merida flinched, "My mother would slit your throat for keeping me here."

Tony scowled, "Eww...so I guess she's a very protective individual. She might be worried about where you are, huh?"

Merida lowered her eyes, "He probably is."

"Uh, he?"

"Did I stutter?" She barked.

Tony arched an eyebrow, "Did you?"

Merida threw her head back and groaned, "What is your people's deal. Let me and my family go!"

"You guys are related?" Tony asked seriously confused.

Merida almost cursed out loud. How could she let something like that slip so blatantly?

When Merida didn't answer Tony stood. "I promise you we aren't going to hurt you or your siblings. We just want to know why you're all here."

"None of your business."

"Well judging on the extent of the damage previous alien visitors have had on our world in the last few months...yeah, it is our business. We might even be able to help you guys, as long as it isn't world domination or anything PG-14." Tony offered.

Merida hissed, "I am 570 years old!"

"Stop comparing yourself to humans; what's your age in the terms of your people's lifespan?" Tony asked curiously.

Merida paused... "16."

Tony fought his smile. "And what about the others?"

"Ask em' yourself." Merida muttered. "I've told you about me...but I won't give anything up that they might not want you to know."

"I was planning on talking to them anyways..." He shrugged.

"Then do it." Merida snapped.

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine..."

"Good."

"I'm glad you're good."

Merida gritted her teeth, "Whatever."

Tony smiled broadly, "Alright fellas, send this poor girl some food and water, and take the restrains off she's only a 570 year old youth!" He walked out of the chambers and Merida found herself surprised as the soldiers listened. Of course they were hesitant to take of the cuffs but they did and presented a tray of food and fresh water. She poked at it, sniffed it, licked it; finally when she was sure no poison was inside she began to shovel in the food.

* * *

Tony knocked on the glass of the second room, "What's up buttercup?" He called light heartedly.

The blonde glared at him with her muzzle still on. Tony felt slight shivers, those eyes...so green... Where had he seen that vicious, muzzled, emerald-eyed stare before?

He strode across the space between them and with a click the muzzle was off, "Get me some water in here, some nice food too!" Tony called.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes but was pleased to see the water and food being given to her.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

Tony did a slight bow. "Tony Stark, at your...well not AT your service but I can probably help just a bit."

The blonde eyed him before taking a few bites and washing it down with water. Her eyes widened slightly and she gasped.

Tony flinched like he had seen a ghost, "What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

Rapunzel was oblivious to Tony's concern, she stared down at the plate and began devouring the rest of her plate trying to talk between mouthfuls. "What. Is. This?"

Tony arched an eyebrow in question, "Uhh...looks like airplane food honestly."

Rapunzel shot up a weird look to Tony. "What food?"

Tony paused trying to decipher the brownish and white hues. "Mashed potatoes. With gravy, I think."

"It's delicious!" Rapunzel praised.

Tony smiled slyly, "Glad you like it, your sister Merida didn't seem to want to eat what we gave her."

Rapunzel's face hardened at the mentioning of her sister. She reminded herself what position she was in, these people were unknown variables. She couldn't let herself be naive or vulnerable.

"Where is she? How do you know her name?" Rapunzel asked, she completely forgot about the food and water.

"She told me...she accidentally let it slip that all four of you were siblings... I can't see the resemblance though..." Tony admitted.

"So you don't believe it?"

"I didn't say that." Tony winked, "Just because someone says they don't see something doesn't mean they don't believe it. I have never seen another planet with life, but in the last few months I've met...well far too many aliens than I'd like."

Rapunzel glared at him offended and Tony swallowed realizing his mistake. "Uhh, I meant the ones that came before you, the Chitauri, Loki...Thor wasn't too bad though, he had a mean swing though."

Rapunzel turned hostile, "What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"You met with others before?" Rapunzel rephrased the question.

Tony nodded, "Of course, Thor and Loki apparently decimated a small town in Mexico prior to the events of the New York incident but still, an evil alien force coming into your sheltered planet through a portal is a rude wake up call."

"Thor and Loki?" Rapunzel stammered.

"You know them? I still haven't got your name you know...or where you or your siblings are from." Tony reminded.

"I'm Rapunzel."

Tony grinned, "Explains the hair then."

Rapunzel frowned deeply, "Huh?"

"Here on Earth we have a folklore about a girl with long, flowy blonde hair name Rapunzel. She gets stuck in a tower her whole life until a prince saves her by climbing the tower using her hair." He explained.

Rapunzel scowled, "Your race seems to have a lot of 'folklore' about the other worlds...yet it was such a surprise to see the portal unleash alien foes?"

Tony shrugged, "Call us crazy but yeah. Especially the giant worm floater things."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Rapunzel sighed.

"Don't worry Punz, I'm just rambling."

"Don't call me that."

"What, Punz?"

"Don't...only my brothers call me that." Rapunzel confessed.

"Square deal, you just have to tell me where you guys are from."

Rapunzel took a moment to contemplate her options before taking a deep breath. "Where we were born, where we grew up? Or did you mean our heritage?"

"I don't want to sound rude but I don't need a life story...I'm worried about my planet...my people. We've been attacked before and barely survived a mass invasion. I would like to know why you guys are here and maybe where a return address can be dialed." The billionaire chuckled.

Rapunzel laughed shortly, "We will not be returning to where we have come from...it's been too far a journey to come this way... You said you knew Thor?"

"Do you know him?" Tony shrugged, "I actually haven't heard from him in a long time...I could try to get him here though if he'd help this process run a little smoother."

Rapunzel relaxed. "Yes, it would. He knows all of us...and he'd help us."

Tony gave a quick nod, "Then I'll do my best." He exited the room and promptly made his way to the next.

"Stark?" Fury called over the earpiece.

"What do you want patchy? I'm on a roll here."

Fury paused, "I know... Good work."

Tony smiled, "It's my charm." He clicked open the next door and saw the brown haired boy on a table.

"Are you giving him a paralytic?" Tony groaned, "I can't talk to him if he isn't conscious, get out." Tony waved his hands to reinforce his order.

The small group of doctors made their way out slightly taken off guard by Tony's sudden entrance. They weren't allowed to argue though, Avengers had clearance and with Fury's approval Tony was, for now, the 'king of the castle'.

He took out the needles and untied the boy, slowly sitting him up, "Sorry but I have to invade your personal bubble to wake you up a bit more."

Hiccup rolled off the table but stumbled a little due to the drugs, and a little because it was his nature. "Don't touch me...you smell like...oil."

Tony waved it off, "I work with machines pal, I smell like hardware because it's my profession really."

Hiccup seemed quite interested. "So you're...a type of blacksmith?"

Tony pressed his lips together, "I guess..."

"Then from one to another, I would like to know what you've done to me...and the others."

"I know you guys are siblings, Rapunzel and Merida told me. They wouldn't tell me your name though...they're nice girls."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "My name's Hiccup..."

Tony frowned, "Huh?"

"I don't like my other names as much...trust me...this one's better."

Tony shrugged, "Hey no sweat, my first name's actually Anthony but I prefer Tony."

"Me too." Hiccup admitted.

"Spill, I just told you my embarrassing name."

"Jormungand." Hiccup whispered.

"The what?" Tony paused, "Holy shit... Correct me if our recollection is wrong but us humans believed...Loki had children... Are you one of them? Are you guys-"

"You don't understand." Hiccup cut in. "He's in trouble, he isn't a bad person and Odin and Uncle Thor would just drag us back to wherever they kept us banished before. You have to believe me, we need to find him. Loki is with Thanos, he won't last long after his failure here!" The kid had grabbed his shirt and was practically begging.

Tony held the kid's shoulders, "Calm down, your sister already told me that Thor wouldn't hurt you, he would help."

"No he wouldn't, Rapunzel can be a little too trusting sometimes, but Thor did nothing when we were banished! He'll only help his father Odin, he'll only do what he thinks is loyal to Asgard!"

Tony facepalmed, "This is more serious than we thought..." He took Hiccup's arm, "Follow me."

Despite the reaction of S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony was bringing all of the kids into one room, the room where the white haired boy, the final sibling was kept. By this time the other Avengers had been called to Tony's location to supervise if things got ugly, Fury and Agent Hill even entered the room.

"We need Thor to get here as soon as possible." Tony argued.

"How do you suppose we start? He's been silent for months, for all we know Asgard is in dire stress or annihilated."

"That's pretty severe, don't you think?" Steve frowned.

"I don't think we should have them all together after hearing what we just heard. Loki's children? They'll break out faster than he did alone." Natasha pointed out grimly.

"Typical." Merida rolled her eyes.

Natasha glanced to the red head with a very dark look.

"You think that Loki is so tainted huh? He's so unworthy and his children too? We don't even have a chance to prove our worth before you scum start throwing us into boxes and having your merry way! Hypocritical, scum-licking-"

"Merida calm down, this isn't helping." Rapunzel set a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"How do you feel about it then sister? Being locked in a tower for your whole life? I was on the run and hide for mine! You Hiccup, you were a slave...and Jack, you were banished and rendered invisible until Hiccup found you!" Merida hollered.

"You're father is a villain, he murdered our people, attempted to send an armada of alien forces into our world and laid waste to a small town and a very large city!" Natasha informed angrily.

"Under the rule of Thanos he had nothing to stop himself or the armada!" Hiccup intervened.

"I wouldn't go as far as to judging you four on your father's actions but there is some suspicion to you all appearing as you did." Steve crossed his arms.

"And Loki killed one of our own." Agent Hill added coldly.

Rapunzel eyed her, "Do you have his remains?"

Hill looked livid. "What in the hell does that mean?"

"She can mend the bond between our father and your people." Merida interjected.

"Let us show you." Hiccup added.

for the first time since arriving Jack spoke up, "We just want answers."

Rapunzel frowned, "It means I can bring him back..."

* * *

so tadaa, Thor's coming soon, so are the other Avengers chatting, I am aware Clint and Bruce are not mentioned, but just pretend they were present for that last scene :p


	3. Chapter 3

To clarify for some curious people, this idea came to be when I was thinking of a fic I had read a while back with Jack as Loki's son. This lead to me thinking about the four main children of Loki and I tried to see how each could fit to the big four. Jack was obviously the first-born and the wolf, it was also obvious that Rapunzel would be hel with her healing powers and all. Merida and Hiccup were tricky because I wanted them to be humanoid so I came up with the idea that Hiccup can shift into a dragon/loch ness since that's totally his area of expertise, I added his blacksmith stuff because that's what a crossover does. :P Merida ended up getting bear and horse shifting powers because I like the idea that she turns into a bear because Loki taught her magic and she messes it up sometimes. Another addition is that Loki taught her how to shoot because he is also very good at archery.

On with the story: if you recognize it, it isn't mine

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"We don't even know how to contact Thor." Hill reminded bitterly.

"In less than a day we'll at least form a hypothesis, that isn't an issue." Bruce replied.

"Am I hearing this right or are you actually against us trying to bring Coulson back?" Clint crossed his arms.

"We haven't properly assessed the situation." Fury replied quietly.

"There's nothing to assess, we help them and they bring him back." Tony groaned.

Fury glared at the billionaire.

"Coulson was one of the best agents, and you'd hesitate to get him back?" Steve frowned.

"You don't give two-shits about anything do you? We're all disposable, aren't we?" Tony rolled his eyes.

Fury straightened up, "Do not mistake my hesitance for negligence. We don't even know what these kids are capable of, as soon as we call Thor in who says that they don't pull something?"

"It is highly unlikely." Natasha commented, "But it is necessary to take precautions before diving headfirst into this."

Fury nodded, "There's no way I will endanger anyone else simply because of this coax. Tony, you did a better job of investigation than I expected. You're the genius, assess the possibility that this could backfire. Can they sustain Coulson's life back to the way it was? Will he be different, will he be under their influence or worse yet will he slowly deteriorate as their trick wears off?"

Tony snorted, "Trick? I'd like to believe magic is a simple series of tricks but it's clear its more complex than science, it's a big unknown for sure but these are kids. All they want is to be reunited with their dad, and as twisted as Loki seemed in New York I bet you Thor would protest to his brother being so foolish."

Bruce nodded, "He picked one of the worst strategical positions possible, San Francisco would have been ideal yet he chose New York."

"You said he did it for attention." Fury stated simply.

Tony nodded and pointed, "Yes, that's the point. Did he want the spotlight on him when he failed? He didn't try very hard after arriving in New York, all it took was a few swings from the other guy before he laid down in defeat. That, to me, is not the workings of someone who wants to succeed."

"Not all of us are as dedicated and motivated to succeed." Hill arched an eyebrow.

Tony huffed, "Spare me the higher privilege speech. Scraping the bottom of the barrel can make you extremely desperate or prove you're extremely disinterested."

Steve shrugged, "It did seem as if Loki was just trying to work us up...that is what tricksters do, they are ultimately harmless...they don't take pleasure in agony. There's a lot we don't know about the worlds beyond ours and that calls for further evidence. We can't claim to understand everything there is to know about an alien's motives if we don't understand what it's like out there."

Tony grinned, "That's deep man."

Steve sighed, "I'm serious, you don't prosecute a man before the trial."

Fury rubbed his forehead, "Even in cases of war? Didn't need a trial for Red Skull did we?"

Steve frowned, "Red Skull was human...for a while, his ideals and motives were clear because we knew everything we needed to know about him. I'm not proud of his death but it needed to be done."

"So you are prepared to do whatever it takes; what if these kids are lying...what if they will kill?" Hill asked.

Natasha glanced between Hill, Fury and Steve who simply clenched his jaw.

"They are kids." Tony reminded.

Clint nodded, "I won't kill a kid."

Bruce stood behind him, "Neither will the other guy."

"But if it comes to it, we will restrain them." Steve compromised. "They are quite older than most of us...I'm willing to bet they've experienced things that have justified their actions up to this point."

Fury nodded, taking one last look at the Avengers and his assistant agent he began to walk out of the room. "Find a way to contact Thor."

Bruce, Tony and Clint high-fived as Natasha gave Steve a concerned glance. Steve avoided her eyes and followed the others into the labs where the children were.

"Do we have a deal?" Merida called over to Tony.

"Done deal." Tony confirmed.

Rapunzel smiled and fist-pumped as Hiccup groaned. "When this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

"We don't have a choice in the matter. Thor is the only one who can help, other than these." She gestured towards the Avengers who were quickly booting all of the computers.

"No, Thor's one of the many who'd drag us back to his father." Hiccup scowled.

"Ironic how you'd judge Thor because he's loyal to his father...you'd chose dad over other's wouldn't you?" Jack pointed out.

"Yes but Odin is a poor excuse of-"

"Stop, Hiccup we get it. We know, he's banished every one of us...we know. What matters is that we don't do what dad did. He cut those who cared about him, he moved from them and ignored their concern. Thor cares, he can help, he will help. This is what got Loki into this situation after all." Jack reminded grimly.

"How can you just be fine with betrayal?" Hiccup frowned.

"I'm not, but this has got to stop. He can't bring us back if we don't want to go. We've all improved, trained and now we can protect ourselves in case he tries. I am not Uncle's biggest fan but we've got no other choice in the matter." Merida reasoned.

"Hey, Jack was it?" Clint called.

Jack stood, "Yeah?"

"What does your stick thingy do?" Clint called.

"Staff." Jack corrected.

"What are you an old man? Staff..." Clint chuckled quietly to himself.

"I am over 300 years old actually." Jack replied, hearing Clint clearly despite his whisper.

Clint paled as Steve grinned slightly at his embarrassment. "You mind coming over here?"

Jack arched his eyebrow but complied, "You know you're the guy who doesn't sound right. You speak different."

"Amazing how you kids are so crazy old but Thor and Loki have never talked as casually as you guys are now." Tony commented to Bruce as he pulled up several beacon devises.

Bruce nodded in agreement.

"I was...frozen for seventy years." Steve admitted.

Jack's eyes lit up, "No way, how did you survive!? You're supposed to be human."

Natasha left the room to retrieve Jack's staff.

"I am human...but I was given a super soldier serum and I guess that's how I managed." Steve shrugged sheepishly.

'I was frozen for a while too." Jack informed proudly.

"And you had some adaptive alien way to cope huh?" Clint guessed.

"Actually, I technically died." Jack scratched the back of his neck.

Steve and Clint raised their brows in confusion and disbelief.

"So is that how you know your sister can bring Coulson back? You have tried this before, right?" Steve questioned.

"Rapunzel wasn't even born when I fell in, father had to make an enchantment with my staff to revive me...hence the snow-white hair and blue eyes." Jack explained.

"I thought it must have come from Thor's side, his mother." Clint admitted.

Steve shook his head, "Loki was adopted, I think you missed that part when you were trying to take over the helicarrier."

Clint shrugged.

Natasha walked inside the labs with the staff in hand, it was broken in two still.

"So what did that do to you, when we broke the staff?" Steve asked.

Jack shrugged, "It's like a kick in the pants, don't worry. Once we find father, he'll be able to fix it permanently."

"Frosty, which one of you is the youngest?" Tony called.

"I am." Rapunzel replied raising her hand.

"And I'm still a bit rusty on who's your mother, I know Merida's doesn't apply here-"

"Hey." Merida scowled.

"I was sourced together with spells unintentionally." Jack raised his hands.

"Dad's also my mom, I was raised in his womb." Rapunzel admitted.

"Hiccup's mum was human, part of the Vikings." Merida added.

Hiccup sent a glare at her but said nothing.

"Great, I'll need your blood Hic." Tony waved.

"Why?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"You're the closest to human physiology, I need something to compare and stimulate." Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

Hiccup reluctantly moved over to Bruce and Tony and when prompted to he took a seat on the table. Bruce took the blood while looking curiously at Hiccup's skin. "So you're a shapeshifter?"

"More or less." Hiccup answered.

"In earlier myths it was said that Loki's children were just animal-like...a wolf, a sea-serpent, an eight-legged horse and the incarnation of death." Natasha commented.

Rapunzel scrunched up her nose, "Aww how thoughtful."

"Dad taught us to change forms to hide in plain sight...I think he knew how people would react if they saw us." Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"Didn't work for long though, most people adjusted easier to the idea that Loki could only breed animals and not any human-like creäture." Jack noted.

"Well I won't go into details, but since dad was a horse when I was conceived and birthed, transforming into a horse is second nature...he only needed to help me control it like he does with his Jotun form. But he did teach me later how to turn into a more defensive animal..." Merida explained.

"Like what?" Natasha asked curiously.

"A bear."

Natasha grinned, "clever."

Jack nodded, "He let us each chose what animal we wanted to learn to form into. I was cold to the touch like a Jotun...so dad suggested a wolf with a bright white coat of fur."

"I often read and studied about the dragons and other reptiles so it was obvious what I wanted to be."

Rapunzel shrugged, "By the time I was born everyone was being taught how to do those things...I had the power to sing for life or death so father figured it was enough for the time being. I did talk about wanting to be a chameleon or a bird."

"Chameleon?" Clint arched an eyebrow.

"They can change to suit their environment...to me that seemed the whole reason for being taught these simple spells so it seemed the best choice. Also they're sooo cute!" Rapunzel squeaked.

Tony clicked the keys on the keyboard furiously and grinned, "Alright, we've now confirmed that creating our own 'Bifrost' won't kill us or dismember our bodies during transport...now to find out how to duplicate such a thing..."

"Even if we create a sort of stimulate remote to get Asgard's Bifrost to turn on to our location, that would serve just as well." Bruce offered.

Tony high-fived him. "Well we're back in hardware mode."


	4. Chapter 4

I really appreciate how much you guys are liking this, to all of you who asked about mythology references (like the really detailed ones about Rangok) I have no idea about those myths and with my midterms coming up in bcsc 100 and class 104 I really don't have the space in my brain to learn more: writing helps organize my thoughts. ;)

Thor: 10, 137 years (Thor and Loki's age difference is 187 years) Why? Cuz I said so...and Idk

Loki:_ 9, 950 _years_ (when Fenrir was born he was 18 human years)_ I think...I tried the math but whatever; take my word for it: my story my deranged math!

Jack: 1,140 years (firstborn, Loki was around 8, 810)

Hiccup: 763 years (second son, Loki was around 9, 187)

Rapunzel: 590 years (first daughter, Loki was around 9, 360)

Merida: 570 years (youngest child, Loki was around 9, 380)

Merida had 200 years spent with her siblings... When she turned 200 Odin had begun their banishment (she was around three-four human years)

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

* * *

"Fenrir?" Loki called. The brown haired boy giggled and poked his head from under the table.

"What have you done to your clothes?" Loki arched an eyebrow, he scooped up the giggling toddler and sighed as he sat down. He had been chasing the tricky boy for an hour. Slipping through one hall to the next, leaving a mess of Loki's newly created plant growth potion. It made most of the others angry, especially Sif who first alerted Loki that his son was not taking a nap like he was supposed to.

No one really looked to Loki with much respect these days, not that they had before but ever since his son was born they had all wanted to know why, and most importantly with who. Loki was sworn to secrecy...his mother was fond of him but she had never stayed for more than a night. When Loki went into his chambers one night he found a baby, swaddled in blue cloth and left without a note. She probably didn't want anything to do with him...Fenrir was a keen boy. He looked very much like his father only with his mother's upturned elvish features. He was graceful even for such a small boy. Frigga had breastfed the child in secret after Odin forbid her, Frigga had did it anyways. For that Loki was grateful...he wouldn't have liked to use his gender spell...such an odd thing Loki had forgotten why he had created it.

"I flying!" Fenrir cheered, he stretched out his hands and Loki grinned, he lifted his son and bringing his knees back he allowed Fenrir to shift on his stomach. He flapped his arms and made sounds with his mouth that sounded like the wind. "Hey wind!" Fenrir shouted.

Loki chuckled and leaned close to his son's ear, "Yes my snowflake?"

"Take me home!" Fenrir replied with a small giggle.

Loki jumped up and Fenrir squealed, he dipped his son, still keeping a protective hold on his precious child. He swung slightly and Fenrir tucked closer to his father's arms.

"Loki?" Thor called.

Loki quickly set Fenrir down and the boy covered his snickers as he ran under the bed.

Thor walked into the room and starred blankly at Loki who was leaning on the table across the bed with a grin. "Yes brother?"

"There was shouting in the halls, I came to see if everything was alright." Thor shrugged.

"Boooo!" Fenrir rolled from the bed and latched himself onto Thor's boot.

Thor jolted a little surprised at how similar Loki and Fenrir really were. "Why were you under the bed?" Thor chuckled.

"The wind blew me down there." Fenrir shrugged.

"The wind did it?" Thor asked with a smile.

Loki smiled knowingly and Fenrir nodded enthusiastically. "The wind takes me anywhere."

"I don't think I've ever spoken to the wind before...are you friends?" Thor patted Fenrir's head as he stuck out his tongue playfully.

"BEST friends, Uncle Thor I can show you...right daddy?" He glanced to his father who gave permission with a slight nod and a broad, proud smile. "Where the wind likes to play."

Thor chuckled, "Where?"

Fenrir pointed and Thor trudged out of the room with Fenrir squealing and holding onto his leg, "just outside to there!"

"The courtyard." Loki added quietly, Thor listened and turned out the glass doors and the leaves of autumn were littered over the balcony and the steps leading down to the garden courtyard.

"Hey wind!" Fenrir called.

Loki twitched his fingers and a soft breeze blew the leaves around and into Fenrir's face who let go of Thor's leg and darted after them jumping to catch the fleeing leaves.

"He's very much like you." Thor commented.

"You're dressed for a quest are you not? Robes of travelling." Loki noted.

"Only for three days, a hunting quest. You should come along." Thor sighed at Fenrir who tried whistling as the leaves continued to blow away.

"I can't leave Fenrir here...Odin's looking for a chance to smite the boy."

Thor rolled his eyes, "Frigga would never let-"

"Besides I'm sure your group of ruffians-"

"Friends." Thor corrected.

"-wouldn't appreciate me as company." Loki finished with a tense jaw.

"I'm not going with them..."

"So this was to be a lone journey?"

"Not if you would come along."

"Fenrir?" Loki called.

Thor frowned, "Fenrir what are you doing?"

Fenrir jumped down from the stool he stood on, "I was calling the wind... Daddy says if you whistle to the wind it will whistle back."

"You're filling his head with so many dreams and stories." Thor whispered.

"Things I only found with Frigga or in books...things I wish you or Odin would have shared with me... A child is supposed to love the world, they are supposed to grow up believing in whatever they want to." Loki replied shortly. "Fenrir how would you like to go on a hunt with Uncle and I?"

Thor shot a look at Loki, "He's merely-"

"You don't plan to visit the worst hunting grounds...he will be fine, let him decide." Loki waved his hand.

"A hunt?" Fenrir beamed. "Like with foxes and rabbits?"

"Yes, all those things."

"We'll be camping too right?" Fenrir clapped.

"Fine..." Thor sighed, Loki gave him a small glare and his blond brother's facade broke. "Fine!" He laughed.

Fenrir pulled on Loki's pant leg and whistled, "I wanna go, please?"

Loki whistled shortly back and picked his child up who now bore a wide smile. Thor chuckled and poked his nose. "It's far too cold outside to be playing without a coat...first frost fall is coming soon."

Fenrir nodded, "Nippin at your nose!" He reached and pointed to Thor's nose.

* * *

A little short to explain Jack's/Fenrir's earliest years, any older and we're getting close to Hiccup's birth. I loved the idea of Loki being the wind that Jack calls to, not the cliche the wind beneath my wings but the one he trusts to support him and that Jack believes in his father, that he will always be listening...always be around.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend and neighbour Stephanie Schmitke who died September 24th in a car accident. Forever young much like Jack

Music Muse: Youth by Daughter


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize if anyone feels this fic is Merida centered, I only thought Tony and Merida would be a cute pair to put in an interrogation room because they're both quick witted. Here's some backstory for Hiccup and some insight to what Loki's going through as the Avengers and the big four are sorting things out. (I will only call the big four by the mythological children names in past tense, as they obtain their new names after they are banished.) And also here's a curveball I won't mention...ehehe

Oh and Thor will appear in the next chapter because all of the Thor 2 spoilers are causing extreme feels! And I keep making the plot awkward for him to just appear in until the machine to hack into the bifrost is built. Enough chatter...

Disclaimer: I don't have the arrogance to claim anything you recognize is mine: friendly reminder because I hate plagiarism...

* * *

Fenrir moved his fingers at an odd angle and flipped the page studying the runes with a brooding look. He was a good reader for being no older than five but then again many things came easy to the boy as well as Loki's second son.

"Jörmungandr?" Loki called, he set down his encyclopedia of animal spirits and peered outside of his study.

Loki sighed and picked up his crawling child, he had light brown hair just starting to grow and his eyes were a piercing green just like his father's. "Slithering away..." He chuckled, Jörmungandr was two years old and refused to speak much. He could walk but preferred to crawl and roll. He had often played with nails and hammer. Thor had scolded him once and Jörmungandr had responded with a flick of a small container and a candle thrown. It wasn't that he didn't like Thor, the boy just loved fire. But it did seem fitting Loki, the god of fire's son would have such an appreciation for flames.

Loki sat back at this desk holding the growling boy on his lap as he began to scribble down notes.

"So I can pick anyone of them?" Fenrir asked, he looked up to his father who nodded and replied. "Any."

"Why?" Fenrir asked.

Loki smiled faintly, he was clever... Loki was a liesmith...but his boys were two of the few he could rarely fool. "For hiding and protection."

Fenrir flipped the page and upon seeing the illustration of the animal he pointed to it. "This one."

Loki glanced down. The white wolf. Powerful and agile, he'd be able to run from pursuers and blend in with a snowy background effortlessly. He wrote it down beside his son's name, "Once I make the spell you cannot change your mind." He reminded.

Fenrir nodded, "Will Jörmungandr get an animal too?"

Jörmungandr reached across the desk to the candle and tried grabbing the metal base.

"Hopefully one that will keep him from getting burned." Loki sighed, he took away his son's hand and with his other he pulled the candle closer so he could look at it safely.

"Can I touch it?" Jörmungandr asked softly.

Loki took his son's hands and whispered a blessing before letting his son reach to the flame.

The smile came to his son's face instantly as the flame did not burn him, Fenrir jumped up and with a short blow the candle went out and Jörmungandr stuck his tongue out at his older sibling.

Loki set him down on the large bed and Loki handed Fenrir a few books. "Read to him."

Fenrir groaned, "But why? I want to finish the runes book."

"You've upset him, you love him don't you?" Loki arched an eyebrow.

Fenrir nodded and climbed onto the bed. He kissed Jörmungandr's cheek and opened one of the books looking expectantly at Loki who gathered a few ingredients and began writing calculations in preparation for the wolf spell.

"The best had four legs and a tail, it had sharp teeth and a firey breath." Fenrir read.

His younger brother eyed the pictures and pointed to the helmet the warrior was wearing. "That's mine."

Fenrir frowned, "It's just a book."

"No, hat is mine." He turned to his father who was half focused on his spells half glancing back at them to make sure they weren't actually arguing.

"Daddy can I make a hat?"

"What kind of hat?" Loki replied

"This." Fenrir pointed.

"I wanna tell him." Jörmungandr whined.

"Maybe Uncle Thor will help you, he knows much about the forge."

"Aren't forges dangerous?" Fenrir asked.

Loki grinned, "So are hunting trips."

Fenrir stuck his tongue out, "You were there to protect me."

"And Thor will be there to protect your brother."

"But I had both of you on the trip."

Loki gave his sons some parchment and a writing utensil, "Draw the hat, I bet Thor would be impressed enough to let you into the forge with him."

Jörmungandr smiled and began drawing it, he was talented at such things, it drove Fenrir mad sometimes because he wasn't good at drawing. He was however great at fishing, something that Jörmungandr wanted to learn from him.

The grumbling of their stomachs interrupted their drawings and Loki ignored their whines, they were thin for children. Simply from their graceful dexterity for their young age, not from being famished. Loki was intent on helping them further develop that; the only way was nutrients. Also, Frigga would have his hide if he didn't eat soon as well. Loki rarely ate with his brother and father, his mother ate with him and his boys and it meant the world to them really.

Loki set Fenrir down as he squirmed and he promptly latched onto Loki's leg. Fandral from the corner of Loki's eye scoffed but left him alone. Loki had already taught Fenrir the spell that made the intended target stink; Fandral hadn't been able to speak or be around any woman for a week and he reluctantly stayed away from Loki and his children after.

The golden doors were not to the great dinning hall but to the smaller servant's tables which were empty. Loki looked down as Fenrir let go of his leg and dove for the orange juice. As soon as Jörmungandr was placed on the bench he teased his older brother by pushing the eggnog over to him, knowing fully well that Fenrir hated the drink.

Fenrir responded by grabbing the smoked eel on the patter a ways away, his younger brother pouted and stuck his tongue out.

Jörmungandr poked at the eel sadly, "Is it dead?" He asked Loki.

Loki moved it from his youngest and instead pulled the islamic cod over. Jörmungandr quickly forgot about the eel and tried to dig in. For the strangest of reasons Jörmungandr was fond of eels but loved to eat mostly every type of sea-life he could get onto his plate.

"You would eat without grandmother?" Loki warned.

Jörmungandr pulled his hands close to his chest and with wide eyes shook his head, "No..."

Fenrir crawled under the table and snickered, "I am gonna pop out."

Loki checked the time and brought the wash bowl to his son's hands. They giggled as Loki tickled their palms as he rubbed them clean and dispensed the water down a drain. No later the doors swung open and Frigga came in with something behind her.

Loki smiled at her and she gave him a quick hug whispering something into Loki's ear. Loki chuckled but didn't reply.

Fenrir crawled bac onto the bench realizing that Frigga already saw him.

"You wouldn't believe that I found." Frigga said as she sat across from her grandchildren.

Fenrir and Jörmungandr leaned closer with fallen jaws and wide eyes. Frigga brought around the object and revealed it by pulling off the cloth which covered it. It was a small small jar with a dragonfly inside, it was red and it's wings buzzed before it twitched it's legs.

"Oooohh." Jörmungandr awed.

Fenrir cringed and Loki chuckled. Fenrir didn't like insects all that much, it was precious to see Jörmungandr 'save' Fenrir from the tiny spiders that got into the room. The boy would pick them up and set them free in the plant pots as Fenrir climbed on the nearby furniture and called for Loki or Thor.

"What is it?" Jörmungandr asked.

Frigga opened the jar and turned it so he could scoop out the bug. "Dragonfly." She responded.

Jörmungandr cheered, "Like the stories, a real fire-breathing dragon?! It's red like fire!"

Frigga smiled as Fenrir ducked under the table to sit beside her as his little brother played with the insect. Fenrir reached out to Loki's wrist and tried to say something.

The scene changed drastically as Loki felt a searing pain on his wrists. He flinched and his eyes snapped open, ripping his mind from the sweet and comforting memory. He shuddered at the shock of heat around him and swallowed hard.

The deep chuckling invaded his senses and Loki backed against the wall as best he could with the chains wrapping around his ankles and wrists.

"I will offer you one last chance to assist me." The deep voice teased.

Loki scowled and tried to make a snide retort but instead he felt the sharp pain of the thread pulling on his lips. He let out a resilient grunt instead.

The being seemed pleased Loki refused... This worried him.

A strong and rough arm clasped around his neck, the darkness obscured the being's face and body. "I will take what I want from you...and with it I will watch you destroy all that you hold dear... You have failed me Loki, and I will give no mercy...and neither will you give it to your miserable children."

Loki's heart raced and this again pleased the being. "Firstly...to find them." He waved his other hand and signalled to his officer. He promptly left the small room and began assigning squadrons to search.

The beast released Loki's neck and grinned, his stained teeth and hideous breath was all that Loki could identify. He still knew who it was though...

"Don't worry...you don't have to tell me where they are...not with this." He trailed a thick and dry finger over Loki's sealed lips and in turn the god tensed. "I can dissect it from this..." Thanos combed his fingers through Loki's hair roughly and earned a yelp as he smacked the god's head against the rock wall.

He turned on his heel only glancing back deviously to see Loki sunken and bruised from the minor wounds so far inflicted.

"Focus your men upon the Nine Realms...these brats don't travel far." He snapped.

* * *

Tony nodded with an impressed expression on his face. Hiccup was good at welding, it took ten minutes to show him how the various tools worked and the kid was already helping them assemble their Bifrost connecting machine thingy. Tony figured someone else could name it...

Fury interrupted whatever praise Tony was about to give to the young brown haired boy by opening the lab doors loudly and pausing in the middle of the room. Fury waited for all eyes to train on him before speaking. "I assume you are working on the device." He assumed.

Bruce nodded and at the same time Tony frowned, "I thought your people were assigned to that..."

Fury gave Stark a tired look and the genuis broke his poker face with a laugh. "Loosen up patchy, I've even got Hiccup doing the specs. In the meantime Merida and Clint have had numerous dart challenges all of which the lovely lady has conquered."

"I'm having an off day!" Clint protested.

Merida smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Only cuz she's here."

"Alright!" Fury sighed loudly. "I get it."

"What's wrong?" Natasha frowned, she stood from her spot as soon as she noticed the weariness in the director's eyes.

"We've reported several disturbances, they're coming from a signature identical to the Chitauri portal." Fury explained, "We have no idea on numbers."

"What race?" Jack asked, kicking his staff into his hand.

"Excuse me?" Fury blinked.

Jack shrugged, "Do you know what race they are?"

"Does it look like we get out into the solar system much?" Fury sassed.

Rapunzel crossed her arms, "We can identify them for you."

Natasha glanced between the four children and Fury and shrugged in agreement. "They would be a valuable asset, send them along with some of ours while the others stay back and finish the Bifrost hacker."

"There's a good name." Tony cheered.

Natasha sent Stark a look and he rolled his eyes. "I want Hiccup here," Tony paused and blinked hard. "He's a good assistant."

Bruce elected to stay and Clint was eager to get out of the dart game and into some real battle action.

"Fine, take them, Barton and Rogers to the site loading into the Pelican's navigation systems. Hangar three." Fury strode out of the room just as Hiccup lifted his welding mask. "Nice, you guys are demoted to 'them', I'm upgraded to good assistant."

Natasha grabbed her knuckle tazer and loaded her gun magazines. Clint grabbed for his quiver and bow and Merida did the same. Rapunzel pulled out a small iron club and followed the agents.

Jack rolled his eyes as he followed his sisters, "Have fun making helmets."

Hiccup bit his lip, "Shut up."

* * *

Clint peered over Natasha's shoulder as they were on route. "Wait...this thing can't be accurate."

Natasha sighed, "Everything seems to be functioning just fine, Clint."

Steve arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Merida tested her bow string with a bored face. "What's the point in having a tracking system if you can't trust it?"

"Navigation system." Clint corrected.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Avoiding the question means that you can't answer it."

"You're really good at irritating me, did you know?" Clint waved his finger.

Jack laughed shortly and leaned back and kicked his feet up on the seat beside him. "I am my father's son."

"So how long till we get to the site?" Rapunzel asked, leaning forward past her red haired sister to try to peek past Clint who blocked the view into the cockpit. He glanced backwards, childishly to make sure she couldn't see.

"About thirty seconds." Natasha answered politely, "Clint sit back, I don't like you breathing down my neck."

Clint hid a sly grin and leaned to whisper, "Not here at least."

Natasha spun around and with her hand she pushed back Clint's face and forced him to sit. She quickly dipped the Pelican and flipped the landing gear down. "They're collected behind this hill...the forest is thick so try to watch for roots..."

Steve nodded and opened the cargo hold as they landed. "We should spread out, pair up. Then we scout and get the numbers-"

"The species." Rapunzel added.

Steve nodded, "And their threat level."

"I dibs the wannabe archer." Merida jumped.

Clint groaned and it brought a smile on Natasha's face, "alright, Steve you get blondie and I'll go with Merida."

Clint sighed, "Thank you."

Merida scowled, "Stuff a ham in your gob."

"Jack and Clint, take the left flank, Merida you and Natasha will take the right. We'll follow up dead centre."

Jack twirled his staff at the mentioning of his name and gave her a quick nod.

"Move out."

* * *

did you get the little curveball? Alright it's really vague but Tony remembering Yensin, remember the 1st Iron Man movie. "I need him, he's a good assistant" along those lines...it's tiny I know but it's cute in my opinion. Plenty of Thor swooping in to help in next chapter along with archer banter and competitiveness (I will make it seem almost like Legolas and Gimly's contests in LoTR)


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone heard the song "one more soul to the call" by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn? if not...this fic's named after a verse in it, check it out; it is an amazing song :)

italicized stuff is PAST i can't remember if I've explained this before because if you have looked at my profile you'll see that I like putting myself through hell, writing multi tics about multi fandoms with various ships, plot twists and the works….:p

Disclaimer: regretfully I have no ownership of anything you would recognize (posh edited)

* * *

"So what's your deal with Thor? Are the myths accurate?" Tony asked absent-minded.

Hiccup pretended not to hear anything and continued wielding in silence.

Bruce glanced up from his work and sent Tony a warning glance to not continue.

Tony ignored it. "Because Thor's your family."

Hiccup raised his wielding helmet. "Since I can see subtly isn't your thing, I'll spell it out for you. I don't need to tell you my life story, I just need to get this portal working so we can get one step closer to finding my dad."

Tony raised his hands defensively. "I didn't ask for a life story...I've met the guy and I am genuinely curious as to why you seem to hate him."

"When did I say I hated him?" Hiccup protested.

Bruce tapped Tony's shoulder before he could continue. "I think it's best left alone, Tony."

Tony held Bruce's gaze for a few moments before he nodded understandably and left the room with a tablet as he went over the readings.

Hiccup looked to the doctor and then to his feet, taking off his helmet. "Suppose you have some way to connect to me and change my ways?"

Bruce shook his head and smiled, "I don't know that...but I do know that this is out of your character..."

"You don't even know me, who I am..." Hiccup replied weakly, he began to fidget with his helmet in his hands.

"I can see it in your eyes...whenever you get defensive you do whatever you can to hide how unsettled you actually are. I know this because I tried it for awhile." Bruce explained.

"Why did you stop pretending?" Hiccup asked.

"People knew what I was capable of. The smarter ones try their best to avoid...aggravating me." He shrugged.

"Because they know your powerful, right? But magic isn't seen like that...to everyone back home it's considered a maiden's role...unpredictable and often cowardly."

"People make assumptions about what they don't understand..." Bruce commented.

* * *

_"Why do they say it?" Jörmungandr frowned. "You're not a woman...you're my daddy."_

_Loki chuckled tiredly, "I care not what they say of me..." He rested a hand on his bloated stomach, he was pregnant with a child... A complete accident of course, during one of his spells to help his children transform into their preferred animals something went wrong and a month later Loki noticed he had impregnated himself. The people of Asguard mocked him, most reverted back to sexuality confusion and homophobic complaints. Odin had not seen him since the incident arose, and his mother was supportive but unsure as he._

_Frigga had been the one that taught him everything he knew but here he was experimenting...life and death in magic was something so unpredictable that it was rarely achieved or tempted. He would have called this a triumph if he had meant to do it...but it this child would not be called an accident. Life is never an accident...only death._

_"But it is cruel...they don't know about magic at all, they believe it's bad." Jörmungandr said confused._

_"They don't matter." Fenrir interjected._

_Loki nodded and stroked the brown haired boy's head reassuringly. "You shouldn't care about what they think... People condemn what they don't understand."_

* * *

Hiccup smiled weakly. "I know... It's been my life discovering that."

"I didn't have much time with my father either...incidentally." Bruce commented. "He always praised my passions no matter where they led to...I had a few cousins and uncles who supported me too but I fell out of contact after some years. I seperated myself from anyone who could offer help because I wanted to prove more to myself than others that I was capable. To dispel what they claimed."

"And you're trying to convince me that by shunning Thor for allowing my father to be punished, for allowing me and my siblings to be punished for some ridiculous prophecy, I am only hurting myself?" Hiccup sighed.

Bruce nodded, "When I read about mythology whenever there's a prophecy it only comes true after the people have done everything in their power to prevent it. You said you don't hate Thor right? But how long before you do? Avoiding him and keeping all of that anger inside of you is bound to bring hate into the equation sooner or later. The prophecy is about Rangkok right?"

Hiccup nodded solemly.

"Then fix it, my bet is that he doesn't enjoy the prediction any more than you...he'll want to help you."

"He's done a spiffy job so far." Hiccup remarked bitterly.

"Then tell me why Jack, Merida and Rapunzel have forgiven him. They don't seem as angry at him as you are." Bruce pointed out.

Hiccup gave a nod with a weak smile. "I saw something they didn't."

Bruce slid a stool over to Hiccup and sat on the edge of the table himself.

"This was way after Rapunzel and Merida were born, way after we'd been banished. Rapunzel was sent to some underworld like place, locked in a tower of all things. Tallest tower in the nine realms I heard… Jack was sent to Jotunhiem or a while, but after he found his way back to Asguard they sent him here. I was sent to the Dwarves, a whole otherworldly realm with forges underground. I was to do metal work for the Dwarves…I couldn't remember how but I ended up going towards the great halls away from my forge post. I heard my father's voice and so I peered through to see him trying to bargain with the Dwarves to go against Odin's back and release me. I wanted to leave so bad… After he had taken be back we were on our way to search for Merida. She had been lost a while ago in the forests of the Elves in a further realm. Before we could arrive the Dwarves told Odin what dad did. They double crossed us and so I was sent back with my father to the forges…but Thor was there. Odin too." Hiccup let out an unsteady breath.

Bruce was too engaged to see Tony had slipped back into the lab and was also intently listening.

"Odin commanded Thor hold down my father, so he did. I was held by some of the stronger Dwarves and then Odin pulled out a sharp needle and some black wire… Thor didn't even flinch when my father began to scream, when I began to scream. When his lips were completely wired shut with blood practically choking him. I was pulled away as the Bifrost returned the three of them to Asguard. I have no idea when they cut the wire or if my dad somehow ripped it out himself… I never saw him again after, only heard messages and things he sent every few decades."

"You never told the others…" Bruce sighed.

Hiccup laughed nervously, "How could I? They were so angry when I first tried, they claimed that they had seen father visit them too and get punished but they never saw Thor doing the punishing. They claimed that in their situations Thor actually defended dad…but I know what I saw…I can't just let something like that slide, and I know Thor's not my real uncle either. They hate it when I bring it up but I don't understand." Hiccup wiped his face from a sole tear. "I don't get how they could trust Thor after all that we've been through, after all dad's been through…"

Tony walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Hiccup's shoulders. "I have really nothing to say…I admire what you've been able to survive though…and your dad." Tony shrugged. "I mean I was a single child, and you had siblings, I had a mother and a father, you probably only had a father, your father, deranged as he might be on Earth, loved you, my father did not, my mother died when I was young and also cared more for her pearls set than me, that we have in common. You are also an alien and I am human…plus you're so old and I am hubescent in comparison."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Thank you for summing that up."

Tony nodded, "So although I have no idea how you feel at all…" Tony began loudly and proudly. "I want to help you and Thor get back to the way things were before he screwed your dad over…but you have to admit, your dad screwed him over quite a bit recently, trying to murder him several times and-"

"Tony." Bruce groaned.

Hiccup took Tony's hand off of his shoulder, "I get it. You… Me… Not alike."

Tony grinned widely, "Onward then, what's the portal doing? Building itself?" He clapped enthusiastically.

* * *

short chapter but the suspense is built enough that this battle in the next chapter will definitely be worth it with thor coming in as well,

on that note i will not be able to see thor until sat or sun and I am crying because ppl have stopped tagging spoilers so I have seen things I cannot unsee… :(


End file.
